


Vortex is a good Copter

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireflight and Blast Off almost crash mid-air.</p>
<p>PG-13 /  comedy, fluff, implied smut, implied gore / Fireflight, Blast Off, Vortex, implies Blast Off/Vortex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vortex is a good Copter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Warnings:** comedy, fluff, implied smut, implied gore  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of [Ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Characters:** Fireflight, Blast Off, Vortex, implies Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Summary:** Fireflight and Blast Off almost crash mid-air.  
>  **Beta:** [Ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

Fireflight was lost once again. But he had nowhere to be, and he’d find his way back sooner or later.

Right now, he was enjoying the scenery and the wind on his wings. Flying at Mach 1.5, the ground passed quickly beneath him, and Fireflight took a sharp left turn to follow a river he spotted.

It was eight astroseconds later that his sensors picked up _something_. Something was approaching fast - very fast - and from above.

Fireflight rolled, trying to get his visual sensors locked on whatever it was, and by the time they did it was already there.

He and the Decepticon shuttle had only fractions of an astrosecond to avoid a crash.

The large vessel passed him at an immense velocity, and the pull of the air made him lose control. He spun helplessly, his scanners informing him that the ground came closer, and he struggled not to panic. He’s been there before, he had survived, and regained control.

After a few attempts, he did this time as well.

Fireflight landed on unsteady feet, stumbling a little as his legs almost gave in. That had been close.

From somewhere near, he heard a crashing noise, and winced.

The shuttle…

Venting deeply, Fireflight gathered all the courage he had, and took out his gun. He wasn’t First Aid and couldn't have helped even if he'd wanted to, but maybe he’d be able to take the large Decepticon prisoner… maybe.

Carefully, Fireflight approached the crash site.

The scenery of a forest with peaceful animals and a small lake was destroyed by the huge space ship having cut a swathe right through it. It lay there, and someone had to be blind not to see it.

One of the black wings was twisted and bent to an extent that made Fireflight wince in sympathy, and energon flowed down to the grey-brown ground.

The Aerialbot felt very small next to the Decepticon, and he regretted his decision to go there.

Large vents puffed air, and metal creaked. Then, a transformation sequence began.

It was a mass of whirling parts that pulsated and shrunk and for quite a moment, it looked like an unidentifiable heap of trash metal.

Only in the last instant, Fireflight could recognise it as a robot, and it made him wince again.

It was the Combaticon shuttle - the one with the massive laser cannons.

Fireflight stumbled away, raising the gun with trembling hands.

“Don’t come any closer!” he said, less determined than he wanted.

The answer was a pained groan. 

The shuttle seemed much too preoccupied with himself and the damage to come over.

Aside from the wing that was now a twisted lower leg, his arm dangled lifelessly down his side. On the ground was a puddle of energon, and the pink liquid still dripped down from several places.

“I…” Fireflight stuttered, and froze as the Decepticon looked right at him. The damaged engine revved to a growling sound, and the optics lit up in what Fireflight thought was rage.

Without thinking, he put is gun away, transformed and fled.

\---

Blast Off was eventually released from medbay and was allowed to fly back to their HQ. He sighed tiredly when he landed on front of the base, hoping to get some recharge.

The forced stasis he’d already had in medbay hadn’t really been restful, and he still felt as though he'd crashed onto a meteoroid. At that thought, he huffed in bitter amusement. He _had_ crashed.

The corridors in the base were empty. He knew from Vortex that Onslaught was on a mission with Brawl, and Swindle was who knew where. As long as the jeep wouldn’t stop him from getting some rest, he didn’t care.

“Hey Thrusters, you’re back!” Vortex greeted him, and came around the next corner, an odd bounce in his steps, and energon on his frame.

If only Vortex had been on a mission as well.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for stating the obvious.” Blast Off's optics roved over the energon smeared hands, and he frowned. He refused to ask what had happened.

“Heh, I made a present for you. It’s in your quarters.” Vortex walked next to the shuttle, his voice all expectant.

“You broke into my room again.” It was a statement, because Blast Off didn’t bother asking. The energon on the control panel of his door was an unnecessary proof.

“But I bet you’ll like the reason.” Vortex sounded so sure and enthusiastic, Blast Off was almost scared to open the door.

When he did, he didn’t step in. “Urgh, what _is_ that?”

Vortex passed him swiftly, and went into the room, taking and holding up one of the white metal plates full of energon. “Wings!” he announced happily, rotors quivering. “From that Aerialbot, remember? You told me he made you crash.” The red visor lit up. “Hehe, he won’t be able to do that for a while.”

Blast Off sighed again. What had he done to deserve something like that? But at least it was only wings, and not a whole body in his room.

“And?” Vortex asked, bouncing on his heels, expecting a reaction.

“Well, nice… I saw them, now get rid of them, or… I don’t know.”

“You know,” the ‘copter began, and the rotors wilted for a moment, “you could at least pretend you liked it. I did that for you, remember!” Vortex’ tone was annoyed as he gathered the two white plates from which still energon dripped down.

Blast Off was sure the ‘copter had quite some fun while dismantling the flyer, but he didn’t say that. Instead, he sighed again, patting Vortex on the head when he walked past him. “I know,” he muttered, and sat down on the berth.

Blast Off took out an energon cube, and cracked it open while Vortex stood there a moment longer.

“You really don’t want them?” he asked finally, not disappointed, but as though he’d like to have the wings himself.

Shaking his head, the shuttle smirked behind the battle mask. “No. But I’d like you to get clean. You know I hate energon on my berth.”

Vortex understood the implications instantly. The rotors gave a stronger twitch before the trembled visibly, and with a nod, he hurried out.


End file.
